


The Egyptian Affair

by AceandShadow



Series: The Egyptian Story [1]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Ancient History, Chaos, Child Abandonment, Desire, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Love, War, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceandShadow/pseuds/AceandShadow
Summary: Ra is the Pharaoh of EgyptOsiris and Isis live the life of luxury and bliss with their son HorusNephthys is married to Set and life continues. What could possibly go wrong?A question often asked until Nephthys' desire for a child outweighs her loyalty to Set and decisions are made that break families apart
Relationships: Isis/Nephthys/Osiris/Set, Isis/Osiris, Nepthys/Osiris (Ancient Egyptian)
Series: The Egyptian Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777516
Kudos: 10





	1. Life as You Know It

Isis looked upon her brother with contented eyes, glistening in the Egyptian Sun. She praised Ra for the work he did every night to ensure the sun rose once more upon the ancient land of the Pharaohs, allowing her brother to glow in such a sacred light. She couldn’t imagine a greater life, before or after.

Osiris reciprocated her gaze as he bowed his head to meet with hers, his masculine hands cupped over her face as soft as the desert sand. Isis held his hands against her face and closed her eyes.

She simply could not imagine a better life.

Horus squeezed between their legs, gripping his father’s calves as he gazed up at his parents. He, too, praised Ra for the sun for, without it, he could not see his parents – a life he wished would never be bestowed upon them.

The siblings opened their eyes on their son as he looked up at them, his eyes smiling in innocence. They all smiled, and Osiris bent down to pick Horus up so that he was closer to the sun. He reached for the sky and felt the warmth the Sun God gave the land.

Just over the dunes sat Osiris’ and Isis’ brother, Set. He heard Osiris and Isis’ pleasure in life and grew jealous. He was not without, however. He had married their sister, Nephthys, but something about their relationship and meant that neither of them were completely happy. They would spend night after night in disagreement and argument. They did this for years, until Nephthys grew tired and decided to make a change. This change was not without consequence.

Set and Osiris rarely spoke to one another and only did so to keep some form of peace.

Later that day, Osiris passed Set and Nephthys on their way back home. Isis walked on slightly ahead, the young Horus in her arms, as Osiris encouraged Set to walk alongside him. Nephthys was quiet throughout the walk and hung back, seething jealousy as she looked at Isis in all her honest beauty.

“What brings you along this path, brother?” Osiris asked, his arms folded as they strolled in the desert sand.

Set took a while to respond. He looked over his shoulder at his wife as she trundled behind him. He narrowed his eyes.

“Yes. I wished for a walk among the sands and my dear wife decided a walk would bring her closer to the Gods. She has been pining after a child and praying to the God Bes in the hope of conceiving. I have not yet told her it is I that has prevented the conception.”

Osiris processed this information, looking at his feet as they made prints in his wake.

“Dearest Nephthys wishes for a child? You should let her, Set. They can do wonders to life as you know it. I, too, wish for one – another one.” He beamed as he said the words and Set could feel it.

“Another child, Osiris? Is one not substantial enough for you?”

“There can never be enough little heirs, brother!” Osiris laughed as he took great strides in his steps, Set struggling to match his hearty pace.

“You really think you shall have the throne over Ra, don’t you?” Set narrowed his eyes again, only this time it was towards Osiris.

“One can always hope, little brother!”

Osiris unfolded his arms and picked up the pace to catch up with Isis and Horus, leaving Set to wait for Nephthys as she dawdled and kicked the sand sheepishly.

Isis laid in bed next to Osiris that night, her left arm propping her head up slightly and her other arm outstretched, reaching for Osiris as he laid in mirror position. Her gaze never left his.

“You never said you wanted another son,” she whispered, smiling as she stroked his skin, coarse beneath her fingers. He opened his eyes a bit wider, allowing Isis to glow clearer in his view. He chuckled.

“I did not realise you could hear our conversation, dear Isis.”

Isis smiled and blushed. “I see all. I hear all!” she joked. Osiris laughed even louder.

“Oh! Dearest Isis! If you were a magician, you could grow your own wings and fly high above us all and see everything and hear everything!”

Isis’ cheeks grew a deeper red and she looked away. How she would love another child – a sibling for Horus.

She dreamt that night of their children laughing. She could hear the pitter patter of their little feet along the stones of their domicile. She could see the smiles that they both shared and their content eyes as they play blissfully in the sand without a care, under the shade of the palm trees. Osiris, Pharaoh of Egypt, watching on as his heirs grew weary in play and they would climb upon his knee and calm down to one of his many stories of the Gods. How she loved his stories. Horus would not sleep without them.

She had a name for the child.

Osiris watched as Isis slept, his smile identical to hers. He regularly saw her smile in her sleep and only wished he could share her dreams. Osiris never slept happy because he couldn’t see his wife in his sleep.

He squeezed her hand gently and her smile grew ever wider.

He ran the back of his hand down the side of her face, her cheeks soft to the touch, still rosy from earlier that night.

Osiris let out a quiet chuckle as he rolled over and saw Horus amongst the blankets, his breathing light and gentle.

“Ra watch over this little falcon,” he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes.

The following morning, the sun rose on the footprints of the sand as Osiris walked alongside his wife Isis and their son Horus as they did every morning in tribute to Ra. Nephthys stood atop one of the sand dunes to the east, her complexion overshadowed by the sun behind her. She watched fondly as Osiris cradled Isis in his arm, Horus bounding in front of them.

She only wanted what her brother and sister had – total happiness. And a child. A _son,_ no less. If Osiris really was to take the throne from Ra, then Horus would be his heir. There would be no room for either her nor Set. She knew that Set was already upset that they couldn’t conceive, but to find out that neither of them had a chance on the throne of Egypt would possibly be the end of them both.

She studied Isis, carefully. Plotting. Scheming. If her plan was going to work, she needed to study Osiris’ moves. Watch him like a hawk.

Nephthys was gentle and she would never move to hurt anyone, but Set was not like her. He was chaotic, militaristic. He walked everywhere as if he was preparing for war. This made Nephthys uncomfortable, but no matter how he was, she could not think of anything other than providing another child to the family, whatever it took.

In studying Isis, she had learnt her movements, her character and her personality. In studying Osiris, she had learnt his movement patterns and when he was away from the house and when he was alone.

Nephthys would surely put her plan to action.

All she needed to do was to change her appearance slightly…


	2. Thrice Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephthys gets away with her plan and Osiris is led to believe that he has a second child on the way - a soul for Horus to guard, but something eats away at Nephthys as she looks at her child in her arms

The next morning, Nephthys stood atop the dunes as she had the previous day and watched on as Osiris walked with his family the same as they did every morning, only this time, when they had completed their daily route and praising the sun, she followed them back to their domicile and waited for Isis to take Horus out for the afternoon as she did everyday about an hour after high noon.

The only difference this time round was that Nephthys looked a little bit different. No. She looked very different. It was as if she and Isis were identical twins – a style she knew Osiris couldn’t resist, for Isis was gorgeous and he revelled in her beauty.

Nephthys approached Osiris’ almost empty domicile having waited for Isis to be clear of the area. She only had a couple of hours to pull this off, but she had to do it properly.

She carefully pulled the silk away from the door to Osiris’ bedroom and looked him directly in his eyes and he was stunned on the spot.

“You’re home! And so early! Where is our bundle of sunshine?” Osiris asked, his confusion kept at bay only by his excitement for his wife to be home so early.

“Dearest Nephthys wanted to hold him for a while and who am I to deny her that much during such a difficult time for her and Set?” ‘Isis’ explained to Osiris. Nephthys was nervous.

“You truly are a woman of heart, dearest, I am most lucky to have you both,” Osiris beamed as he approached to embrace her.

Nephthys took a step back and kept her voice low as she put the first part of her plan into action. “Osiris, dearest…” she began, still holding onto her brother. “You could be thrice lucky…”

Osiris took heed of Nephthys’ words, unknowingly seduced. “Thrice lucky would be a blessing of the Gods, dear Isis. What am I to deserve this?”

Nephthys bit her lip and sashayed closer to Osiris, running her hands down his waist. “We could have another – a sibling for Horus. Someone for him to set an example to…”

Nephthys was right. Horus was quickly getting to the age where he could look after himself and would not need Isis or Osiris to watch over him. Osiris pondered Nephthys’ words.

If they would no longer need to watch over Horus, then he would gift Horus the gift of giving – to guard a life of his own in preparation for his elder future. Another child for him to watch Horus guard in his youthful life. What a wonderous idea!

“Isis,” he began, still none the wiser to Nephthys’ dastardly plan. “ _you_ are a blessing upon me to be thrice lucky. Let us give Horus what he so richly deserves – what he so richly needs.”

Nephthys took a breath, surprised that her plan had worked so well and with minimal effort. She thought Osiris as blind for not seeing her false bravado being disguised as his wife, but she felt wrong for feeling such a way, for it was she that had blinded her brother under her false pretences.

Many months had passed since Nephthys’ plan and Osiris had only fallen deeper in love with his wife, while Set had accused Nephthys of hiding secrets from him.

They fought almost everyday since she conceived her child as she desperately tried to hide her pregnancy from him out of fear that Set would harm the unborn child. She prayed daily to the Goddess Tawaret and God Bes to protect her unborn child from her evil husband. She could see his scheming ways as, in this time, Osiris had become Pharaoh of Egypt after Isis had blackmailed Ra from his throne in a way she had never considered her sister capable of.

Set had grown obsessively jealous of his brother, Osiris, and Nephthys feared for her family.

Before long, Nephthys ran far away from Set and hid in the River Nile for her and her baby’s safety, seeking protection among the rushes of the Nile bank farthest from their domicile.

Days passed and Ra continued his work in the nights as Nephthys was no longer alone in the Nile. She had a child in her arms just as she always wished. She had prayed to the gods for this moment, but something did not feel right. In fact, she realised something felt deeply wrong when she cradled this child in her arms.

Nephthys loved Set for everything he could be, and she wanted him to be the father of her child so that her child would possess his qualities was well as her own. But the child she held in her arms would possess all the qualities of her and Osiris and it didn’t sit well with her. She felt retched for what she had done.

She had mothered a child of Osiris and he would never know it was his. She remembered the look in his eyes as she suggested a sibling for Horus to guard as he grew into manhood. She had made that promise to him only to snatch it away from him in the cruellest way.

Nephthys couldn’t live with it. She wanted to return to Set as if nothing had happened. She would abandon her child on the bank of the Nile where she had spent her last few days, hidden in the rushes. She never looked back as she returned to the life she wanted to live so dearly and with her husband despite his violent tendencies, for she loved him for everything he could be – everything she could help him be.

Life resumed as normal and Isis took Horus on their walk across the desert sands, deviating slightly to witness the sun gleaming on the water of the Nile, but the sun gleamed on something in the water. No. Not something _. Someone._

A child.

A baby boy.

Nephthys had the son she so badly yearned for, yet she couldn’t live with her deeds.

Isis returned home with the child, cradled in Horus’ arms.

“Osiris! It’s a miracle!” she exclaimed as Osiris appeared from their chamber.

“A son!” he exclaimed in return. He had no idea that it wasn’t Isis’ and Isis had no idea that this child was really Osiris’.

“Remember that name?”

“The name you have always wanted since Horus?”

They stared into each other’s eyes contently, knowing exactly what they wanted.

Anubis grew alongside Horus as they grew into each other, Nephthys looking on at her child from afar, distancing herself from the child she had so badly wanted.

_Anubis…_

She smiled. Set had gotten what he wanted. Osiris and Isis had gotten what they deserved. Nephthys was only happy that the rest of her family were happy. Or, at least _appeared_ happy.

_Peace be the Sun for Egypt, thrice lucky for the Pharaoh._


End file.
